Virtual reality systems provide immersive user experiences into artificial, computer-generated environments. Custom applications have been developed to accurately analyze the behaviors of consumers presented with hypothetical products presented in such computer-generated environments. Some systems modify the presentation of images of objects created in a virtual reality based on environmental inputs. Input devices may include cameras and/or wearable locators that detect eye position, orientation, and movements of a user. The systems may provide iconography in the form of virtual highlighting (e.g., semitransparent amber overlay) drawing the attention of the user to particular features shown in a 3D virtual product representation. Businesses offering complex services may require technicians to install and repair equipment at customer premises, which can be very costly.